


Bein' Green

by rachelthenerdfighter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint can get very clingy when he's drunk, Drunk Texting, Gen, Humor, also Bucky Bear, apologies if he's ooc, but hey I don't mind the pre-slash goggles, once again not meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelthenerdfighter/pseuds/rachelthenerdfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bein’ Green: One of our muses is depressed, and the other tries to cheer him up</p><p>Clint is terrible at getting women to fall for him; for some reason, they all flock to his wingman. Phil offers him some comforting words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bein' Green

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt from my tumblr roleplay blog, shieldagentphanboy, in which I roleplay as Phil Coulson.
> 
> The other muse in question is (obviously) Clint Barton, played by thegreatestmarksman.

[text] Phil  
[text] Piiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllk  
[text] Fillllll  
[text] Pilllly ceez stek

Phil’s inbox was full of messages like those, and more were pouring in. There could be only one explanation: Clint was drunk. Again.

When at last the messages seemed to reach a lull, Phil sent him a text back.

[text] Something you need, Clint?

[text] Bcky bar got reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeely drukn

[text] Was he the only one who got “really drunk?”

[text] Mabe

[text] Maybe?

[text] Mayeb not  
[text] Hes getong all te womna  
[text] Why  
[text] Im duknr tan him nd i got n0 wmen

[text] Where are you?

[text] Ur gay adn u get mpr wimun tan me  
[text] Fml

[text] That’s nice. Where are you?

[text] Im prety rit fillllll  
[text] Rit  
[text] Riht  
[text] Riiiiiith

[text] Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now.  
[text] Fine. You’re pretty. Where are you?

In the end, Clint did end up relinquishing the (wrong) address from his drunken grasp and Phil (eventually) picked him and Barnes up with a strict warning to not vomit in the Acura.

They didn’t vomit. Instead Bucky ended up falling asleep. Clint never stopped whining about how unsuccessful he was.

And Phil patiently reassured him that yes, he was a beautiful person, and yes, someday he would gain more affections than Bucky when they went out to the bar together.

“You mean Bucky Bear,” Clint corrected him.

“Fine.  _Bucky Bear_.”


End file.
